Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 115
"Trapper Keeper, Part 1", known as "Spirit Hunter Giese" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fifteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 20, 2006, and in the US on July 28, 2007. Summary Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte has finally managed to get into contact with Chancellor Sheppard, who went away on a business trip. He is ordered to stop the Survival Duels immediately and do whatever it takes to protect the students. Bonaparte arranges for all of the injured and exhausted students to be moved to the Obelisk Blue dorm, as the infirmary is too crowded. Jaden has collapsed after defeating Mr. Stein. Jesse and Syrus finally locate him, and manage to revive him. Whilst Syrus runs off for help, only succeeding in getting himself in trouble, Jesse shares a story with Jaden from before he acquired the "Crystal Beasts". He had found a young boy after he was mugged, following the spirit of a "Jerry Beans Man" card. Jesse ends up in a Duel with a Spirit Hunter named Trapper, who manages to capture the spirit of "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus". During the Duel, Trapper explains that he invented capsules that are capable of imprisoning spirits. He goes on to say that a spirit that's isolated from it's card needs energy from the Spirit World to survive. Within his capsules, the spirits have access to neither of those things, so he can effectively use the capsules to "kill" spirits. Trapper also reveals himself to be the person who mugged the boy and stole the "Jerry Beans Man" card. Trapper explains that he wants the Crystal Beasts so that he can obtain "Rainbow Dragon", which he wants to sell for profit. He claims the Rainbow Dragon tablet is in-between worlds. He assumes Jesse has the Crystal Beasts for the same reason, with Jesse denying it, saying that he's tied to his cards by a special bond. Featured Duel: Jesse Anderson vs. Trapper Turn 1: Trapper Trapper draws "Lure Phantom" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Defense Position. He then Sets three cards. Turn 2: Jesse Jesse draws. He then Normal Summons "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" (1200/400) in Attack Position. "Amethyst Cat" attacks directly via its own effect at the cost of halving the Battle Damage Trapper takes, but Trapper activates the effect of "Lure Phantom" to return both it and "Amethyst Cat" to the hands of their respective owners. Trapper then activates his face-down "Hunting Net" to place "Amethyst Cat" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and place a Prey Counter on it. Jesse then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Trapper Trapper draws. He then Normal Summons "Lure Phantom" (0/0) in Defense Position. He then activates "Dark Auction" to return "Amethyst Cat" to Jesse's hand by inflicting damage to Jesse equal to the ATK of "Amethyst Cat" (Jesse 4000 → 2800). Trapper then activates his face-down "Hunting Net" to place "Amethyst Cat" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and place a Prey Counter on it. Trapper then Sets a card. Turn 4: Jesse Jesse draws "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1600) in Attack Position. "Amber Mammoth" then attacks "Lure Phantom", but Trapper activates his face-down "Capture Snare" to negate the attack, place "Amber Mammoth" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, and place a Prey Counter on it. Turn 5: Trapper Trapper draws. He then Tributes "Lure Phantom" to Summon "Infernal Blasthound" (1000/500) in Attack Position. "Infernal Blasthound" then attacks directly, but Jesse activates his face-down "G Force" to Special Summon "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" (1400/800) in Attack Position and make it the new attack target of "Infernal Blasthound". However, Trapper activates his face-down "Trap Jammer" to negate and destroy "G Force". The direct attack continues (Jesse 2800 → 1800). Since "Infernal Blasthound" inflicted Battle Damage, its first effect activates, destroying "Cobalt Eagle" from Jesse's hand. The last effect of "Cobalt Eagle" then activates, allowing Jesse to place "Cobalt Eagle" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Jesse's hand contains "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle" and "Rare Value". Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following card appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia Sean Schemmel, who voices Trapper and Amber Mammoth, answered a question about the voice direction for the latter after seeing a clip from this episode, saying the director asked, “heysic for this elephant we an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice," and he said okay.https://twitter.com/SeanSchemmel/status/1133890079254990848?s=20 Mistakes * In the dub, when Jesse activates the effect of "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat," he mistakenly states that he must halve his Life Points instead of halving "Amethyst Cat"'s ATK to use its effect. Notes